


No More Nightmares

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: -kindof?, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Riding, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, anon request, female domanance, heellll yeahhhh xD, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi goes to his girlfriends room once awakening from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Nightmares

He lay on the ground panting, his body heaving up and down. Naegi Makoto was never good with nightmares… ever since he was a kid and has grew into his more mature years. He was unsure why he hadn’t grown out of them yet… maybe it was the school… it has been years and no one has killed anyone and yet he still feels… uneasy?  
  
He creeps out of his bed, and then out of his bedroom door to his girlfriends room, Kirigiri. He presses the bell carefully and gently; taking in a gulp as he does so. The door opens to reveal the silky purple hair and violet eyes of the female he adored.

She looks at him, her cold shell melting into a puddle.  
"Makoto?" She asks now referring to him in his first name. The word itself sent pangs of joy, and sometimes heat, throughout his still rather short body. He had not grew much.    
"It is rather late, why are you here?" She asks but it was clear that she knew why. Naegi could read that glint in her eye. 

"Nightmare."

———

He lay in Kirigiri’s bed next to her. Her breathing pattern slow but not asleep. Naegi regretted coming into her room, why you ask? Because he was now hard for no other reason that her breathing. Not only that, but he was struggling to stay away from her on the small single bed. The world really was laughing at the poor fool right now.

"Makoto, whats wrong?" Comes the smooth and soothing voice from the girl beside him. His body jumping in fright. "Nothing, everything is fine." He sighs, his face hidden in the dark, therefore impossible to read…..  
"I told you that you are a bad liar Makoto."  
….Or so he had thought.

"Uh… well it’s… um… um…I’m… you know…" Naegi mumbles his face brightening up as he does so.  
"Are you hard?" Kirgiri asks bluntly but not coldly. He nods… not knowing how else to reply. The girl turns, her body moving quite like a mouse yet delicately. Her breasts squeezing against one another before parting again. Naegi could only look down embarrassed.

He flinches as he feels the new warmth of Kirgiri’s gloved hand upon his cheek. The leather soft and smooth like the rest of the females body… perhaps not as soft. 

He sighs moving closer to her, the small bump pressing against her leg. He whimpers as he does so. Kirigiri responds by holding him tightly. “It’s natural you know? You shouldn't be so embarrassed with you’re girlfriend.” She says with a ever-so-slight slight huff in her words. Naegi can only nod, that is, until she moves his hand towards her body, pressing it lightly on her breast. “I’m hard too… would you like to solve this together?” He nods quickly “….ye…ye….yes!!!”

Slowly, she slivers her hand down to his bulge pressing it lightly before stroking it. The brunette only moans in response; fondling the girls breasts. They were soft and large, the small pants she released as he touched, pulled and tweaked at her nipples where more than enough for his body to shake with need. “Kyoko… can I?” He asks nervously  his hands moving towards her undergarments. They’re wet. He smiles sweetly at this; his girlfriend was the cutest.

Fiercely flicking his finger, he gets to work. Every movement down the underwear had her moaning for more and arching up. He took off her underwear moving up to softly press his lips off her plush, silky lips. She is the one to deepen it, her tongue slipping in and thrusting off of the others in a mix of saliva and love.

She sides down his pj bottoms to revealing that he had not worn any underwear with them, what!? They were pj’s he didn't think it was required. She holds the hardened member moving herself above it. Her underwear being held out the way as she slide down onto it with a loving groan and a twist. “Makoto!” She gasps, surprised slightly at the rush of pleasure she experiences whilst doing so. As a detective she required more information on the matter, or at least in Naegi’s head that’s what she thought. 

Up she pushed herself before plummeting back down on the hardened dick. Gasping, moan and whining. “Makoto! Makoto ah!” The boy replying with equally as loud moans, he was never very dominant. The purple haired girl rocks on top of him, her breasts bouncing with every movement words such as “more” and “I love you” spilling from her mouth as well as Naegi’s.  
  
The sight on top of Naegi drove him crazy, he found himself thrusting back up with heavy pants and sighs. His body heating up as did Kirigiri’s. Sweat dripping down both of their foreheads. The heat of sex. The passion of their love. Naegi really loved her. Only she could make him feel so good. Only he was to fill her with his cum and only she could ride him. Naegi believed this, had hope in it.

After a short while of thrusting onto Naegi, Kirgiri find the spot she was looking for. Her body stiffinging and speeding up as her mouth slowly falls open  ”Makoto!!!!” She howls in pleasure, tears filling her eyes as she thrashes her hips back down and then up again. “Makoto!!! Makoto!!!” The faster she moves the more Naegi feels his hips twitch. He finally feels his body being token over by white. His hips pushing upwards; filling Kirigiri with his cum. She rides out his orgasm before having one herself, letting out a large scream as she does so before falling on Naegi’s clothed chest.

Both breathe heavily laying there. Naegi strokes her hair.  
"I love you" He whispers into her ear, giving it a small, teasing lick, before drifting off to sleep.  
He didn’t have anymore nightmares from then on.


End file.
